El problema, de Ricardo Arjona Songfic
by Elu
Summary: Hola! Es mi primer songfic, así que no dejen reviews muy duros...Se trata de mi pareja favorita (Ron & Hermione) Me parece que esta canción podría identificar perfectamente los sentimientos de mi querido pelirrojo hacia su mejor amiga. Pasen, lean, y deje


_El Problema:_

_Ricardo Arjona._

Le doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido. Pero hay un pequeño problema: ahora no se cómo quitarte de mi vida. Siempre sueño con que un día vendrás, y me dirás toda la verdad. Que me dirás cuánto me amas, y cuánto sientes haberme lastimado. Siempre sueño con ese momento que nunca viene.

_El problema no fue hallarte._

_El problema es olvidarte._

_El problema no es tu ausencia._

_El problema es que te espero._

No me molesta que otros te tengan. Lo que sí me molesta es que tu no les digas. Yo veo en tus ojos que me amas como yo te amo. Pero por alguna razón, oprimes esos sentimientos, y me dejas a mí sin palabras. Yo sé que quieres decirlo pero¿por qué no lo haces?

_El problema no es problema._

_El problema es que me duele._

_EL problema no es que mientas._

_El problema es que te creo._

¿Qué es lo que te hace dañarme, dejarme con el corazón en mil pedazos¿Qué no sabes que así, lo único que consigues es te ame más? Ese carácter que tienes...las decisiones que tomas. Es lo que me gusta de ti. Por eso reflexiono que no puedo obligarte a amarme, porque es justamente eso lo que me atrae. Que sin importar lo que pase alrededor tuyo, ignoras todo. Incluso a mí...

_El problema no es que juegues._

_El problema es que es conmigo._

_Si me gustaste por ser libre,_

_¿quién soy yo para cambiarte?_

¿Qué puedo hacer para que te des cuenta, para que me comprendas? Me encanta amarte, es lo mejor que me a pasado. ¿Pero no te has dado cuenta lo mucho que me hieres cuando me pides consejos y ayuda? Y algo que no puedo creer es que te diga "Ten confianza en ti misma. Sé que le gustaras.", por que así, a demás de ayudarte y sacarte esa sonrisa que me reconforta, me lastimo a mi mismo. ¿No ves lo que hago con tal de que seas feliz?

_Si me quede queriendo solo,_

_¿cómo hacer para obligarte?_

_El problema no es quererte._

_Es que tu no sientas lo mismo._

No sé qué debo hacer para alejarte de mis pensamientos, si supuestamente nunca entraste en ellos. No sé como alejarme de ti sin ser lastimado.

_¿Cómo deshacerme de ti,_

_si no te tengo?_

_¿Cómo alejarme de ti,_

_si estas tan lejos?_

¿Qué debo hacer para aliviar mis penas, sin dejarme llevar por mis instintos y besarte con las ganas que siempre tuve? No sé como le puedo encontrar una solución a algo que no tiene solución alguna, más que decirte la verdad.

_¿Cómo encontrarle una pestaña_

_a lo que nunca tuvo ojos?_

_¿Cómo encontrarle plataformas _

_a lo que siempre fue un barranco?_

_¿Cómo encontrar en la alacena_

_los besos que no me diste?_

A veces desearía que no me miraras, que no me sonrieras, que no me hablaras. Porque cada gesto tuyo me vuelve loco, me da ganas de gritar de felicidad, de gritarte "¡Te amo!". Justamente por eso yo te miro, te sonrío y te hablo. Así, cada día me enamoro más de ti.

_¿Cómo deshacerme de ti,_

_si no te tengo?_

_¿Cómo alejarme de ti,_

_si estas tan lejos?_

_Es que el problema no es cambiarte._

_El problema es que no quiero._

Y cuando peleo contigo...Dios, no sabes qué mal la paso. No sabes que después de cada berrinche viene una noche en vela llena de preguntas, cómo "¿Qué hice?" o "¡No puedo creer que la haya herido de esa forma!" Sí. Luego de nuestras discusiones, para mí, un segundo es una eternidad.

_El problema no es que duela._

_El problema es que me gusta._

_El problema no es el daño._

_El problema son las huellas._

Hay veces que te miro, y tan solo con esa mirada te pido que me lo digas. Que me digas que me amas, que me deseas, que yo también te vuelvo loca. Que sin importar cuánto podamos lastimarnos, nos querremos por siempre.

_El problema no es lo que haces._

_El problema es que lo olvido._

_El problema no es que digas._

_El problema es lo que callas._

_¿Y cómo deshacerme de ti,_

_si no te tengo?_

_¿Cómo alejarme de ti,_

_si estas tan lejos?_

Le doy gracias a Dios por haberte conocido. Pero hay un pequeño problema: ahora no se cómo quitarte de mi vida. Yo veo en tus ojos que me amas como yo te amo. Sé que quieres decirlo pero¿por qué no lo haces?

_El problema no fue hallarte._

_El problema es olvidarte._

_El problema no es que mientas._

_El problema es que te creo._

_El problema no es cambiarte._

_El problema es que no quiero._

Con gusto te diría lo que siento, pero...¿y si me rechazas? No lo soportaría. No podría vivir sabiendo que nunca te tendré.

Por favor, deja de mantenerme expectante¡dímelo! Deja de jugar conmigo. Dime que me amas.

_El problema no es quererte._

_Es que tu no sientas lo mismo._

_El problemas no es que juegues._

_El problema es que es conmigo._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sonora carcajada. Era ella. Entró a la Sala Común riendo con mi hermana. Ambas se dirigían a las escaleras que llevaban a las habitaciones de las chicas.

Ya no aguantaba más. Debía confesárselo todo. Por alguna razón, sentía que esa era mi oportunidad.

¡Hermione- la llamé desde el otro lado de la Sala. Ella se volteó y me sonrió.

¿Qué pasa, Ron-

Y-yo...- tartamudeé. �¿Por qué me pongo así de nervioso¿Acaso no puedo ser menos obvio! –Yo quería...eh...quería...-

¿Qué querías- cuestionó ella riendo

Necesito hablar contigo- conseguí decir sintiendo como mis orejas se ponían coloradas.

¿Es muy importante- me preguntó Hermione mirando a Ginny –Porque nosotras íbamos a...-

¡Sí- la interrumpí. No sé de dónde demonios saqué el valor suficiente para hacer eso... –Es muy importante.-

Mi amiga suspiró, y se despidió de Ginny. Cuando la vi caminando a paso decidido hacia mí me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.


End file.
